ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Ikki Tenryou: Attorney at Law/Quotes
Quotes Court characters Ikki Tenryou *"My good friends, let me ask you some questions: have you recently been injured on the job, an automobile accident or any kind of accident? Have you been wrongfully terminated from employment? Are you in debt? Getting a divorce? Fighting for child custody? Falsely convicted of a crime you didn't commit? Bankruptcy? If you said yes, then pick up the phone and call the number: 1-800-333-IKKI, once again, that's 1-800-333-IKKI. You make the call, I'll handle it all." *"What time did you come home to find your dad murdered, Sakura?" *"Ikki Tenryou, attorney at law at your service." *"Did Noah see you coming home?" *"Did Noah have any kind of weapon, Sakura? How did he kill your dad?" *"How big was the gun, Sakura?" *"Sceptile! That was my lunch!" *"Exactly where were you, Sakura, when your dad were murdered? Where and when did you find his body?" *"We'll catch that killer, Sakura." *"Sakura, if you have any questions about your dad's will, you can contact the executor." *"Oh..." *"Did you do anything? Did you call the police?" *"Sounds like a case of breaking and entering...and a murder..." *"Sakura, your dad left a will before they died." *"Sakura, it says here according to your dad's will... by the time you turn 18, you will inherit a large fortune your dad left behind..." *"Don't worry, Chris! Sonic and Tails will be back from being under house arrest in 3 weeks." Sakura *"Ikki! Your lunch is ready!" *"Are you sure this is a good idea, Velma?" *"*in tears* I was entering the house when I came home from school, then Kero and I saw Noah breaking in and murdering my dad in the kitchen." *"A gun, I think." *"Oh, wow! Thanks!" *"*sighs* I don't even remember..." *"My mom died when I was little, and...I have an older brother...who picks on me...and..." *"I am ten years old right now." *"Metabee, Language." *"Holy crap!" *"*sobbing* You... Killed my dad! How could you?!" Li/Henry Wong *"Hi! Welcome to the Digi Help Car Center. What can I help you with?" *"Uh... What the hell?" Judge Kaiba *"Objection! There's order in the court!" *"Where's your worthy evidence?" *"Has the jury reached a verdict?" *"Shut up, Mokuba..." *"Alright. You two really did ruin Sakura's precious Clow Cards. Therefore, this court finds you guilty! Now you must may the costs to repair her Clow Cards!" *"I don't care! Bailiff Gulimon, bring the detecting device, because they're also sentenced to be house arrested for 3 weeks!" *"How do you plead?" *"HA! Overruled!" *"Screw the rules, I have money!" *"Case dismissed." Gulimon *"Morning, Tristan!" *"Nighty-night, Tristan!" *"Gulimon hope you have a good day, Tristan!" *"Will do, Judge Kaiba!" Metabee *"It's time.... to kiss your bot goodbye!" *"Dude...I rock!" *"I am NOT A HOT-HEAD!" Takeshi/Brock *"I don't even understand how I was chosen as a jury member." (When he is on a jury) *"Hello, ladies!" (When flirting with pretty girls) Judge Sora *"Shaggy and Scooby, why did you steal some Scooby Snacks from Snorlax?" *"Snorlax, how come you took Shaggy and Scooby's Scooby Snacks?" *"Overruled." *"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?" *"And where is your evidence?" *"Shaggy and Scooby, because you didn't actually steal the Scooby Snacks from Snorlax and you're just trying to get them back from him after he stole them, this court finds both of you not guilty." *"And Snorlax, as for stealing Shaggy and Scooby's Scooby Snacks, this court finds you guilty of stealing other people's stuff without their permission. You must be put in jail for a week in order to learn your lesson." *"I'm afraid we have to do this. Take him away, Bailiff Tristan!" *"Case dismissed." Hiroto/Tristan Taylor *"I am not a motherf*cking Duelist anymore, I'm a bailiff now!" *"Good morning, Gulimon..." *"I hope to see you tomorrow, Gulimon!" *"Hey! Thanks, Gulimon!" *"Yes, Sora! Alright, Snorlax! Time to put you in the police truck and send you off to jail!" Kikuhime/Samantha *"I'm sure this time I'm gonna win you, dumb boy." (A phrase she always says to Ikki every time a trial begins) *"Damn it!" (Everytime she loses a court case) Judge Jukain/Sceptile *"Sceptile!" (Meaning: Guilty) *"Scept! Scept!" (Meaning: Not guilty) *"Sceptile?" (Meaning: How do you plead?) *"Tile." (Yes) *"Sceptile! Sceptile! Sceptile!" (Meaning: That Noah should be fired from dueling and be executed) *"SCEPT!" (FOOD!) *"Sceptile, tile." (Of course, Ikki) *"SCEPT! Sceptile!" (Case dismissed) Officer Terriuma/Anthony *"We received a phone call from Sakura, and when we arrived at her house, her dad was in the living room, dead. She was crying. The window was smashed, as a sign of a forced entry." Officer Terrafin *"Boy, looks like someone wanted Sakura's dad to be murdered and get into the house without her and Kero seeing all of the f*cking madness!" Kimiko/Velma Dinkley *"Shaggy and Scooby! Thank god both of you aren't guilty!" *"Ikki, this call is for you." *"Jinkies!" Judge Himekō/Fred *"Order in the court!" *"You swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth?" *"Court adjourned." *"Where is your evidence? You know we can't solve the case without them." *"How do you plead?" *"Overruled." *"Has the jury reached the verdict?" *"Well, I used to work for Mystery Inc. until I became a lawyer." *"Case dismissed." Knuckles *"Don't worry, Chris... they'll be fine." Guardian Kero Other/Defendant Characters Noah *"How could I, my dear Sakura?" (When showing no remorse to her) *"Oh my god! How could you fire me from dueling when I'm a Dueling Master!?" (When he was fired from dueling by Ikki and Sceptile) *"No! You can't do this to me!" (When he is taken by Tristan to be executed) *"Holy sh*t!" (Last words, before his execution) Sōsuke/Shaggy *"Like, we were trying to get our Scooby Snacks back from him. But sadly, the police came and arrested us for "stealing" Scooby Snacks, even though we technically didn't!" *"Oh, really? That's wonderful!" *"I hope you don't steal any more of our f*cking Scooby Snacks, anymore, Snorlax!" Sansei/Scooby-Doo *"Reah, Scooby Snacks are the best, but it was me and Shaggy." Chris Thorndyke *"Oh dear... How am I going to meet them again without breaking them out?" *"I do hope you're right." Kabigon/Snorlax *"I... Uh... Was so hungry for food, so I decided to take some Scooby Snacks from Shaggy and Scooby for me to eat." *"Wait, what? No fair!" (When he is sentenced to be put in prison for a week) *"Oh, sh*t!" (When Tristan takes him away from court) *"Well, I would've got away from it and get you both arrested, too, if it weren't for that..." (Before Snorlax is cut off by the police doors slamming and being locked, then is taken to jail) Keita/Nate Whisper Jibanyan * "Jail?! OH, w*nker!!!" Sonic *"What!? That's damn impossible!" (When he and Tails are sentenced to pay the costs to repair Sakura's Clow Cards) *"No! Please!" (When he and Tails are sentenced to 3 weeks under house arrest) *"Shoot... Not my f*cking day!" (When he and Tails are taken away by Gulimon) Tails *"Aw, sh*t." (When he and Tails are sentenced to 3 weeks under house arrest) *"Mine isn't, either..." (When he and Sonic are taken away by Gulimon) Yusei Jackknife Dragon Yugi Muto *"It's Super-Special Awesome to meet you!" Yoh Asakura * "You are damnable!" Jazuie/Derek High Five Agumon * "Hey! You can't take me to the godd*mn jail!" Light Yagami *"Damnable... I'm gonna kill you, wanker!" Misa Amane Stitch *"Mamma Mia..." Doraemon *"I'm not sh*tty!" Nobita/Nate Samurai Pizza Cats Bad Bird Shoutmon *"You! F*CK YOURSELF!!!!" Satoshi/Ash Ketchum *"I'm Ash from Pallet Town!" Yuma Tsukumo Astral Takato Naruto * "A**hole..." Dr. Eggman * "One son of a b*tch..." Amy Rose Kid Muscle * "What the d*mn?!" Chiro * "Messing with me, huh, you big piece of sh*t?" Mandarain Renamon * "I am frickin' innocent? Oh, you gotta be kidding me..." Astro Boy * "B*stards! You can't send me to jail!" Weevil Underwood *"This trial sucks..." *"WHAT IN THE NAME OF D*MNATION IS THIS?" Phoenix Wright *"Hey, Ikki! Long time no see, friend!" *"OBJECTION!" *"I am going to Maple Town and neighboring Breadknife to find any criminals. See ya!" Pegasus Seiya * "What in the world? I'm innocent!!" * "Send Colonel Muska to jail instead!" * "Inazuma Eleven against Captain Tsubasa's team is scheduled for a week today." * "ONORE!!" Sailor Moon * "Someone save my life! Jibanyan had disguised as a Sailor Scout and called me a w*nker!" Caesar Clown * "Shurororororororororo! Who can stop me now, fools?" * "Gaahhh! I can't f*ckin' take this anymore!!!!" (as he snaps his cigar) * "I lose, you win, Ikki." Category:Quotes Category:Ikki Tenryou, Attorney at Law